


Storms Rising

by orphan_account



Series: Storms Rising [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Air nymphs and storms dont really have anything to do with each other, As in it doesn't exist, But probably irregular, Cats that act like dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Pranks, Road Trip, Will/Connor if you squint really closely, but maybe not idk, fite me, more tags, my cinnamon buns need a break, my girl Sora is hella sarcastic, probably slow updates, so's her brother, they're the Hunters for cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the fate of the world is in the hands of a over enthusiastic, sarcastic, and not very mature 14 year old girl, her equally sarcastic prank-loving twin brother, and their best friends you know nothing good is gonna happen. Throw in a prophecy that could use some work on the rhymes, 10 demigods who really need a break, and some really good tofu tacos, you know that it's gonna end badly.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (on hiatus meaning I will never ever finish it and if someone wants to take a hammer to it and do something, go for it)





	1. My Morning Goes From Bad To Worse, or Basically My Life Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora's pov

My name is Sora. _Shut up Alex. I need to introduce myself._ I'm not gonna bother describing myself in full detail, since I'm sure my _wonderful _brother will do an excellent job, _won't you, Alex?_ But I'll give you the basic details. I'm tall, with gray-green-blue eyes and blue hair with silver streaks. And now my brother. His name is Alex <strike>they already know that you've said it twice</strike><strike></strike>. He has brown hair with rainbow streaks (whee), gray-green-blue eyes (he is my twin, after all) and is skinny and tall, lanky if you want to use big words. 

Anyway back to the story <strike>we never started the story, so how can you get back to it?</strike>

My day started badly. 

"SORA, WAKE UP," my older sister yelled up the stairs. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE."

"IT'S ALSO THE FIRST DAY OF JUNE, WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" I yelled back, facedown in my pillow. "IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE UP ANYWAY!" 

"It's gonna be noon in 10 minutes," she said, now standing in the doorway. "Everyone else is up already. You're the only one still sleeping, er, _was _sleeping."

"Noon? You're kidding."

"Look at your clock."

I flopped onto my back and looked at the clock. Sure enough, 11:53. "You messed with my clock, didn't you?"

"What?" She put a hand on her chest, feigning surprise. "I would never!" 

"The sun's not coming through my window like it usually does at noon. What time is it really?"

"8:30."

"Course it is. Have I ever told you you're annoying?"

"Several times."

~~^~~^~~~^~~^~~^~~~^

A quick word about my room.

It's kinda small, at least compared to one of my sisters' room. The walls are painted cerulean, covered in posters - one for a captain America movie, a transformers one, and a couple for my favorite book series <strike>more than a few</strike>. There's a big window facing west, with a bay window for me to sit on. You slide it open from the left to right. It's high enough off the ground (second story) that when my dad added it, after he realized I was sitting on the windowsill without the screen in, he put shelves in it. He put a collapsible rail there too, so I wouldn't fall out and break my neck.

He's smart like that.

The rest of room is full of bookshelves, clothes scattered around, and a small desk. There's a tv too, connected to my wii. He doesn't trust me enough to let me have an actual tv that plays movies and stuff. If I want that, I have to use my laptop.

Anyway, as stumbled out of bed, and finger combed my hair (I'd slept in my clothes), I noticed my best friend, Auri, standing in her yard across the street. Her mother was half-chinese, so with her purple hair, blue eyes, and (kinda) chinese looks, she looked... Beautiful. Absolutly beautiful.

Wait, where did that come from? 

_ Stop snickering, Alex. _

She was standing there talking to her twin brother (Alex's best friend), Lucas, about something. They're both kleptomaniacs, to say the least. Those two could probably break into Fort Knox.

I turned away from the window and tried to find my other flip-flop.

~~^~~^~~~^~~^~~^~~~^

As I stumbled into the kitchen downstairs, I asked my mom what was for breakfast. 

"Pancakes," she said. "And bacon."

"I'll be outside," I told her.

As I stumbled (yet again) outside, I failed to notice the tripwire by the door. As soon as I stepped outside, I got hit in the face with a water balloon.

"ALEX," I howled at the sky. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!" 

My annoying brother leaned out his window and yelled back down to me, "You can try sis! But you'll regret it!"

"DON'T CALL ME SIS!"

"Someone's mad," Auri said as she walked up to me. "What happened?" 

"What does it look like happened!?"

"A water balloon got thrown at you?" She guessed.

"Yup."

"And you want to get revenge on your brother?"

"You know me too well."

"I suggest slime."

<strike></strike> As we sat (on the ground by a tree) I asked if there was any news.

"Noo. All I saw was them sitting in Alex's room laughing," she flopped against the tree. "Nothing else."

Auri and me run an active campaign to get Alex and Lucas together. Meaning we take a lot of pictures and strategically place dirty laundry on the floor.

"Pfffft. Why can't they just figure out that they like each other and get on with it?"

"Because they're oblivious boys, duh."

"Free later?"

"Mom said I have to be back after I'm 'done eating pancakes and plotting against your brother'" 

"What is it with you and air quotes? And how exactly did you know about the pancakes?!?"

"'I have many talents,'" cue air quotes.

"That's not even a quote!" I protested.

"Somewhere, somewhen, somebody, it's been said."

"Girls! Stop argueing, or no pancakes! And after you're done, Sora, the cats need walking," my mom said, walking up to us with two plates loaded high with pancakes.

"Yes, ma'am," we said in unison, and then started shoving pancakes down our throats. 

Did I hear that right, you may be saying, or did she actually say _cats?_ Yes, you did. Cats, and the walking thereof. _Thereof is a weird word isn't it?_ Our two cats, Bianca and Zoé, act like they're dogs. (Except for a few things cats always do, like rub against your legs and purr, or play with any loose string.) They go on walks, meow when anyone they don't know comes near our yard, and thankfully they do their business in a litter box (Thank the gods).

We found them abandoned in a box outside our house as kittens. The moment Zoé saw my brother (or any other male person), she decided, no, I don't like you, go away. We named her Zoé because it just fit somehow, like it was fate.

But enough on that.

As I walked down the street, my neighbor Cara waved.

"Hey, Sora, what's up?"

"The sky, I'm assuming. Possibly clouds."

She snorted. 

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked. She attended a private school and a summer camp, so she was usually only here a few weeks.

"Just a week. Then I'm off to camp." Her yellow hair glinted **(A.N. Is that even a word?)** in the sunlight. 

"Wanna hang out later?" 

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm busy." 

"Too bad. See you later."

"Bye."

I went on my way, finishing my walk and returning home.

~~^~~^~~~^~~^~~^~~~^

I was up in my room, with the window open and my laptop playing music. Currently it was hooked up to my speaker system, so loud Alex heard it down in the backyard. He'd yelled at me to turn it down. Being the loving sister I am, I turned it up higher.

Eventually he just stomped up to my room and said if I turned it down he'd let me use one of his dvds ( he has the best collection, btw). I accepted and picked out spiderman. Weirdest thing, I hate spiders but spiderman is my favorite.

I was halfway through the movie when I loozed outside and saw... a bronze dragon landing, with three people on its back: beauty queen, Santa's Latino elf, and blonde guy. Blonde guy had his arms around Santa's elf and his head was resting on Santa's elf's shoulder (Cue mental squeal).

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadows in the corner of my room rippling. As I watched, seven people stepped out. I stifled a scream. There was no way this was happening. I must have been going crazy.

As a short, dark haired boy collapsed in his arms, a taller boy with sea green eyes grunted, "Babe, when did you get so heavy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ

People! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with my other fic, school, and trying to find something to rhyme with _wind._

I'll update as soon as I can, but in the meantime I'll be making changes to chapter one.

Here's what I currently have for the prophecy:

_Twins of storm and air,_

_Bound by blood to dawn's heir. _

_With_ _ten __for aid, shall fight,_

_Against the dying of the light. _

There will be more to it, but that's what I have so far. Or I might just cut it off there and get started on chapter two, who knows.

Adios!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's PoV

Ok, yeah. My sister, being dramatic as she is, cuts off there and hands me the figurative mike.

And in case you couldn't tell, this is Alex speaking.

<strike>Get on with it, bro.</strike>

_Oh? You can call me bro, but I can't call you sis? That doesn't make any sense at all._

[Cough] Well, let's get this started.

* * *

My day started an hour earlier than Sora's did. She insisted that unless there was a very good reason, we were not to wake her until 9 a.m. Of course, me not be as overdramatic as her, I was just fine being woken up at 8 a.m. because my fiery-haired (it's dyed orange and red, like fire) older sister was whispering in my ear that she needed help with the sky. You know, your standard family conversation.

She didn't literally need help with the sky, as in the one over our heads. But that didn't stop me from looking at her like she was insane.

Rona rolled her eyes. "Not the literal sky. We started a 1,000 piece puzzle. Dad told me to get you since you're able to tell the difference between one shade of blue and another seemingly same shade of blue."

"Yeah," I said as I sat up. "That makes slightly more sense."

"Oh, and your boyfriend dropped by and said that he'd come over after Sora woke up," Rona added as she walked out of my room.

I would have screamed after her that Lucas wasn't my boyfriend, but that would've woken up Sora, and she is not happy when you wake her up before she's ready, you don't want to be the person who did it.

As I walked into the dining room, I noticed two things: 1) my brother Cor (Rona's twin brother), was leaning over our table, probably, in Rona's words, trying to tell the difference "between one shade of blue and another seemingly same shade of blue." 2) the smell of pancakes.

In all likeliness, the puzzle was Cor's idea. When something like that happened, Cor was usually at the center of it. <strike>Oh, gods. Please tell me you didn't just do that.</strike>

Mom always had a pancake express line on the first day of summer, from 8 to 9 a.m. Considering the various times we all got up, it was the best way to do it.

Cor, Rona, and Dad were trying to get the sky finished before noon. Dad always said the only reason we ever finished a puzzle was because I was adopted and didn't have the genes that made everyone but me, Sora, and Mom able to detect the difference.

I'm not entirely sure why we started them in the first place.

I skipped the puzzle in favor of pranking Sora. I grabbed a few things to set my trap. A simple water balloon and a piece of string as a trigger would suffice.

The following process of my trap being set would be long, boring, and uninteresting.

When I was done, the trap was laid, and all I had to do was lay in wait at my window for Sora to come out and spring it.

And that's what happened, ten minutes later. My dear, _dear_ sister didn't notice the string tied in front of the door, the water balloon landed on her, and she got soaked.

"ALEX!" she screamed up at me. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

I leaned out my window and yelled down at her, "You can try, sis! But you'll regret it!"

"DON'T CALL ME SIS!"

At this point, my phone was vibrating on my desk.

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

My best friend, Lucas, was texting me.

Lucas: I know you're awake

Lucas: stop ignoring me

Lucas: ask your mom to save me some pancakes

You: how did you know about the pancakes?

Lucas: open the door

You: why?

Lucas: do you like your pancakes on the floor or on the plate?

You: point taken

I opened the door. The pancakes did not end up on the floor.

Lucas set the plates on my desk and pulled out his phone.

Lucas: thx

I laughed. "You're standing right next to me."

"I'm actually not standing next to you." He walked to my side and and poked me in the arm. "This is standing right next to you."

I grabbed a piece of bacon from my plate. "You do like your technicalities, don't you?" I said, crunching on the bacon.

"Very important. Must use them as much as possible."

This conversation continued far too long.

* * *

Eventually, we relocated to outside. Sora had taken the cats for a walk, and Auri had... something to do. (To this day, I still don't know what it was.) We sat talking up in a tree, until I had to bribe Sora to turn her music down.

<strike>Was it really a bribe?</strike>

_Yes. Yes, it was._

Then something weird happened. There was this weird flapping sound, like wings. Lucas was staring over my shoulder at something.

"Alex," he said slowly. "Look behind you."

I twisted around, trying not to fall out of the tree. What I saw nearly did make me fall.

A bronze dragon landing, with three people on its back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated!

**Author's Note:**

> Most italics: Narrorator talking to other person  
Crossed out: Other person talking to narrorator


End file.
